Orfeo
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Sólo saldremos de este infierno si no volteo a mirarte. (Prológo. AU. Thor/Loki)
1. Prólogo

ORFEO

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras:**

Este fic es un AU al que estamos tratando de darle un aire mitológico/vikingo. Narraremos las historias más conocidas de Thor y Loki en la mitología y en el MCU (si, habrá historia de la serpiente que sale en Thor: Ragnarok). Las actualizaciones serán quincenales. Este fic no esta enlazado a Amor y Traición, ni a Podría Abrazarte. Cuenta con su propio tiempo y espacio.

No ganamos dinero por esto, ya saben. Créditos financieros a todos menos a nosotras.

Esperamos nos puedan acompañar en la travesía de esta historia, la cual, no tendrá 70 capítulos. Esperamos sus reviews ;)

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** AU.

* * *

Prológo: Mellizos.

.

El rey llevaba su casco bajo el brazo para que todos sus valientes aesir pudieran contemplarlo bien. Tenía los cabello completamente blancos aunque aún estaba en la plenitud de sus fuerzas, por eso algunos lo apodaban "El Viejo", entre otros nombres con que se hablaba de él (igual le decían "El Cuervo"). Pero en su cara, directo a su sabio ojo, todos lo llamaban Alfodr, el Padre de Todos.

Junto a él estaba Tyr, su dios de la guerra. Tenían con ellos diez mil aesir ordenándose en posición de combate. Habían guerreado durante larguísimos años. La batalla había comenzado en Midgard, había continuado en Asgard y ahora se decidiría en un terreno árido y duro como pocos: Jötunheim.

–Mis valientes –les habló Odín. Los capitanes de cada unidad habían dado un paso al frente, la mano en la empuñadura de sus espadas. –Mis hijos, contemplad Feigefossen, el corazón del reino de hielo.

Su voz era llevada por el viento gélido que los azotaba, elevándola por encima de sus ases, de armaduras doradas, de capas de pieles y espadas relucientes. Estaban parados sobre el mar Hérdubreid, tan sólido como tierra firme debido a que permanecía eternamente congelado. Más allá de ellos estaba la fortaleza del rey Laufey. Parecía una montaña de hielo pero había sido construida bloque por bloque por sus jötun. Seguramente, el rey de los gigantes de hielo le estaba dando un discurso similar a los suyos.

Habían sufrido numerosas bajas. Odín había perdido a su hermano, su querido Vé. Laufey había perdido a su compañero, Farbauti. Y así…

Sangre por sangre, en una cadena inquebrantable.

–Esta noche tendré el cofre de los inviernos antiguos en mis manos o cenaré con ustedes en el Valhala –les habló Odín.

Sus aesir, golpearon el pomo de sus espadas contra sus escudos ensordeciendo a su rey entre vítores.

–¿Una palabra para la reina? –le inquirió Tyr inclinándose hacía él, haciéndose oír por encima del estruendo.

Odín asintió, fiel a sus tradiciones. Palabras del rey para la reina, por si muriera. Mientras él arriesgaba la vida, Frigga le aguardaba en Valaskialf, en su reino dorado, embarazada. Odín deseaba finiquitar su guerra con Laufey de una vez y volver junto a ella. Quería conocer a su hijo, su futuro heredero, quería estar con ella cuando naciera en vez de ser informado por sus cuervos.

–Díganle a Frigga, que si muestro hijo resulta varón se llamará como mi padre, si fuera doncella se llamará como su madre –dictó. Tyr tomó nota de ello y le confió el pergamino a un mensajero.

Odín levantó su lanza, Gungnir, y se hizo silencio a su alrededor.

Él en persona encabezaba la formación en punta de lanza. Espoleó su caballo el cual se lanzó al trote hacia adelante. A su diestra, en el sitio de máxima confianza y honor estaba Tyr. Algún día, ese puesto lo ocuparía el hijo que Frigga estaba por darle. Cabalgarían juntos a la batalla y sus nombres serían temidos en los nueve.

Hincó los tobillos en los ijares de su caballo y éste aumentó su velocidad. Los cascos de sus jinetes resonaban sobre el hielo. No se movían tan rápido como lo harían en un terreno más favorable. Ante él las puertas de Feigefossen comenzaron a abrirse.

"¡Qué mejor!" Pensó Odín. Odiaría que Laufey le hiciera escalar sus muros o que lo obligara a echarlos abajo uno por uno para poder alcanzarlo.

Los jötun salieron en estampida en contra de ellos. Altos, azules, envueltos en pieles blancuzcas, sus armas de hielo eterno en las manos.

–¡Traidor! –Resonó el aullido de Laufey. –¡Traidor!

Odín lo distinguió. Más alto que los demás. No encabezaba la marcha pero estaba en el primer contingente. Laufey se había ausentado en las últimas batallas, Tyr y otros comandantes murmuraban acerca de qué quizás había muerto o había sido depuesto debido a sus derrotas. Sólo Odín conocía el motivo de su ausencia pero no se lo dijo a nadie. Por supuesto, Laufey jamás caería como no fuera en combate. Odín vislumbró los ojos rojos de Laufey fijos en él, el rey jötun parecía enajenado, fuera de sí.

Ambos ejércitos se encontraron haciendo temblar el suelo.

No fueron pocos los que perdieron la vida en el choque frontal. La formación de los aesir se rompió. Siempre había sido difícil mantenerla cuando se enfrentaban contra los jötun. Sus rivales eran demasiado grandes, demasiado brutales para que los aesir pudieran compactar filas.

El aire se llenó con los gritos de los moribundos, con el hedor de la sangre.

Demasiada sangre. En Midgard, habían combatido entre fango, hecho de la tierra que se disputaban y de la sangre, huesos y tripas de los midgardianos que tuvieron la desventura de estar en medio de ambos bandos.

El hielo no se empantanaba.

Gungnir destelló y atravesó a dos gigantes a la vez. Odín conquistó el honor de ser el primero en poner pie dentro de Feigefossen. Tyr se había rezagado pero ya luchaba por alcanzarlo. Laufey había quedado a un lado, atrapado entre las espadas de los aesir. Odín no buscaba un duelo personal con él, buscaba el cofre.

–¡Asa Odín! –bramó una voz frenándolo. –El cofre no está en el salón del trono, lo llevaron al templo.

Se lo dijo un gigante más bajo que los otros, ataviado con ornamentos plateados en las muñecas, llevaba una daga de aspecto ceremonial en una mano. Odín conocía sus rasgos, era el consejero de Laufey: Skadi.

Estaba traicionando a Laufey, ¿por qué y para qué?

–Alfodr –aquí llegaba Tyr, su espada teñida de rojo bermejo, igual que su cara. Odín no distinguía si era debido a heridas propias o a sangre ajena. Skadi ya no estaba, se había evadido de la contienda.

Odín tomó su decisión. Condujo a Tyr y a sus ases rumbo al templo dentro de Feigefossen.

.

El día acababa.

El cofre de los inviernos antiguos estaba a su alcance por fin. Había sido una jornada larguísima que culminó cuando puso a Laufey de rodillas. El rey jötun, otrora aliado, se había puesto de pie sin una sola mirada para Odín, renqueaba herido en los tendones, sangraba de varios lanzazos dados, pero no se encorvó, ni pidió piedad. Le dio la espalda a los aesir y se retiró.

Odín no lo detuvo, tampoco lo persiguió. Dejó que Laufey y sus jötun recogieran los cuerpos de sus caídos y que se marcharan lejos.

Laufey y él se habían encontrado en el atrio del templo. Fue ahí que combatieron pero no a muerte. No fue a muerte. Laufey le había quitado un ojo, Odín le quitó mucho más que eso.

Sus guerreros rodearon el templo. Los jötun lo habían abandonado por completo. Tyr y él se adentraron en éste para reclamar su botín de guerra. La conquista que le pondría fin al conflicto.

El templo estaba erigido en hielo, sus columnas se elevaban tan alto que no alcanzaba a verse su final. Al centro se alzaba una escalinata concebida para pies mucho más largos que los de Tyr y los suyos. El altar era un bloque de hielo perfectamente liso, pero no había nada sobre este.

–¿Dónde está el cofre? –Inquirió Tyr.

Odín apretó la empuñadura de su lanza. Si Skadi le había mentido, le cazaría y le daría muerte con sus propias manos.

"Amado, tienes que dejar de mirar solamente con tus ojos". Escuchó el consejo de Frigga como si estuviera parada a su lado.

Su bellísima esposa, era la persona más intuitiva que Odín hubiera conocido. Muy poco escapaba a sus gentiles ojos y nadie osaba mentirle cuando ella exigía la verdad. Era sabia y fuerte como las raíces de un árbol antiguo.

"Escucha con el corazón" le decía Frigga cuando él desesperaba, cuando su astucia no daba respuestas a sus problemas.

Odín poseía seidh y era versado en su uso, aunque no solía hacer despliegues públicos con él, pues el hombre que se apoyaba demasiado en la magia parecía tramposo y su valor mermaba a ojos de los aesir.

Cerró su único ojo y dejó que su seidh fluyera fuera de él. Intuyó, tratando de hacer lo que Frigga le enseñó.

Avanzó más allá del altar hasta la pared del fondo. Apoyó a Gungnir contra el hielo y con un rayo preciso hizo saltar parte del muro revelando una habitación anexa. El cofre fulguró ante él. Estaba sobre un pedestal aguardando por el vencedor que lo reclamaría.

Iba a entrar en ese espacio para tomarlo cuando el llanto de un bebé alcanzó sus oídos.

Tyr se lo señaló con su espada.

Había un infante en el suelo junto al altar.

Los pies de Odín se movieron por sí mismos en su dirección. Se agachó dejando a Gungnir, tomó al niño entre sus manos. Estaba desnudo y parecía aletargado, su llanto apenas era audible. Abandonado para morir de hambre.

No. No dentro del templo, eso se lo habrían hecho dejándolo sobre el mar congelado. Tampoco estaba ahí para ocultarlo de los invasores y protegerlo.

Odín recorrió con su ojo las líneas ancestrales sobre la piel del niño. Esas marcas de nacimiento rezaban el linaje de cada jötun. Para los aesir todos los gigantes eran similares al grado de ser casi indistinguibles. Pero Odín los conocía muy bien. Él podía leer esas líneas.

El niño que tenía en sus manos era hijo de Laufey.

Era pequeño para ser jötun. Un niño deforme a ojos de su propia raza. Tenía un hombro oscurecido, surcado de finas venas negruzcas y su brazo colgaba anormalmente. Seguramente lo dejaron sobre el altar y cayó desde ahí. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba solo.

Su ojo se fijó en Tyr, el cual tenía desenvainada su espada, como aguardando a que le diera la orden.

Ellos no mataban niños.

Pero a los jötun no se les consideraba personas, el recién nacido en sus manos era igual que la cría de un lobo a los ojos de Tyr. No merecía un final tan lúgubre como el de encontrar la muerte al poco de conocer la vida a manos de un aesir. Bastaría con ignorarlo, con pretender que jamás lo habían encontrado.

Odín lo puso sobre el altar y por fin lo entendió. Era un sacrificio, seguramente uno destinado a obtener el favor de las nornas en la batalla. Pero el sacrificador no había tenido las agallas de aniquilarlo. Sintió asco de toda esa situación.

–Ya no llores –le ordenó al bebé como si pudiera comprenderlo. –Es injusto, lo sé –le asentó una mano en la cabecita.

El bebé fijó sus ojos en él y cambió.

Su piel azul dejó de serlo, tornándose rosada a partir del punto donde Odín lo había tocado. Era un seiðmaðr, un cambia formas. Estaba mudando de piel para parecerle más agradable, para que le tuviera piedad. Un mecanismo de defensa inefectivo pues Odín no podía ser conmovido.

Por lo menos, hasta que los ojos del infante adquirieron tonalidad verde. Hizo un puchero más y luego se calmó como si supiera que había logrado su propósito. O quizás dejó de llorar porque Odín acababa de acunarlo entre sus brazos. No lo sostenía sólo con las manos manteniéndolo apartado de su cuerpo, como había hecho cuando el neonato era azul, sino que lo tenía pegado a su cuerpo con un brazo mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la capa con la mano libre.

"Hela" se dijo. Estaba sosteniendo la viva imagen de Hela. Así lucía cuando nació, los mismos ojos, la misma piel. Odín jamás olvidó lo que sintió aquel día cuando la tomó en sus manos por primera vez y sintió su calor contra su pecho. Hela, su hija perdida.

–Alteza –le habló Tyr. No hizo ninguna pregunta pero Odín intuyó lo que estaba pensando.

–Alégrate por mí viejo amigo, las nornas me han concedido un hijo, otra oportunidad de escribir una historia grandiosa para mi linaje.

–Me alegro alteza –le dijo Tyr, un vasallo tan leal que ni siquiera hubo titubeos en su frase. –El cofre. –Le recordó a Odín.

El preciado tesoro de los jötun, lo que tanto había costado conquistar…

–Por supuesto –Odín ni siquiera levantó la mirada del bebé envuelto en su capa. –Tráelo.

Su rey había deseado con intensidad ponerle las manos encima de esa reliquia y probar su poder. Ahora se le había olvidado.

.

Lo ocultó. Hizo que Tyr jurara guardar el secreto. Se lo llevó a Frigga.

Su reina le esperaba en sus habitaciones. Se había salido de cuentas, tenía el abdomen enorme y estaba agotada.

Se incorporó sobre sus codos para sentarse, se puso una mano sobre el vientre abombado. Sus trenzas de cabello rubio le caían sobre los hombros. Odín la encontró tan bella… siempre le deslumbraba cuando se reencontraban. No tuvo que contarle que habían ganado la guerra, ni tampoco los detalles de la batalla final, ni siquiera acerca de su ojo perdido. Un heraldo se había adelantado con tales nuevas.

–Amado, bienvenido seas a mis estancias –le dijo ella conforme Odín se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y le tendía al bebé. Frigga no lo tomó, en cambio le apoyó una mano en la cara contemplando el parche que cubría su ojo faltante. –No preví que esto te ocurriría.

–Aunque lo hubieras visto igual habría ocurrido.

–¿Te duele? –Odín negó. Los aesir tenían la cualidad de regenerarse si se les daba el tiempo suficiente para ello. Pero a veces, las mutilaciones les dejaban miembros fantasmas que punzaban recordándoles lo que habían perdido.

El pequeño lloriqueó entre ambos, recordándoles su presencia. Frigga bajó la mirada hacia él. Tenía piel azul de nuevo. Su magia de cambiaformas era muy inestable.

–Laufey ordenó que lo sacrificaran –le contó Odín, –pero en vez de ello, fue abandonado a su suerte. –Frigga lo tomó entre sus brazos por fin.

–Es un seiðmaðr –un portador de magia.

–Es un cambiaformas –añadió Odín y le puso una mano encima al bebé, el cual reaccionó a su toque mudando de nuevo el aspecto de su piel. Frigga se maravilló. El bebé frunció el ceño a punto de echarse a llorar. –Tendrá que nacer dos veces. Una en un mundo frío y oscuro, con un padre que trató de darle la muerte. Otra en este mundo dorado y lleno de luz, con un padre que hará de él un príncipe.

Odín no quería ordenarle a Frigga que lo acogiera como suyo, no quería hablarle de sus razones para rescatarlo. Quería que Frigga decidiera por sí misma ser la madre del recién nacido.

La vio descubrir su seno y ofrecérselo. Ya tenía leche pues el momento del parto estaba muy cerca. El bebé se prendió de su pecho con avidez.

–Tiene tanta hambre –murmuró Frigga.

.

El rey llevaba su casco bajo el brazo para que todos sus valientes aesir pudieran contemplarlo bien. Había convocado a todo su pueblo, desde los más viejos a los más pequeños, para que se presentaran en asamblea. Los comandantes de su ejército ocupaban las primeras filas.

Hubo un toque de trompetas y sus aesir guardaron silencio.

A su diestra estaba Tyr, portando el estandarte de Asgard: dos cuervos negros sobre fondo dorado. Un hombre ya mayor pero no anciano dio un paso al frente. Era Hallinskide, el guardián del Bifrost, el de los ojos dorados. Como era el súbdito más leal del trono poseía el derecho de hablarle al rey en nombre del pueblo.

–¿Para qué nos has llamado rey? –Le inquirió. –¿Qué quieres de tus aesir?

Odín se adelantó. Lucía armadura de gala de hierro y oro, así como un manto de color blanco.

–Pueblo de Asgard –les habló con voz potente. –La reina me ha dado dos hijos mellizos –les anunció. –Ahora, ante ustedes, yo declaro que ellos son mis legítimos herederos y se los confío. Sus nombres son: Thor y Loki.

Sus hombres, Hallinskide el primero de ellos, levantaron sus espadas, mientras el resto del pueblo estallaba en un aplauso. A continuación se pusieron a cantar rítmicamente el nombre de sus príncipes.

¡Thor! ¡Loki! ¡Thor! ¡Loki!

Sus voces ascenderían hasta las estrellas.

Pensaban que así la gloria ascendería también para los hijos de su rey.

.

.

Frigga se trenzaba el largo cabello sin perder de vista a sus bebés, puestos sobre su cama. Les habían confeccionado pequeñas túnicas a su medida, pues no era costumbre aesir envolver a los niños apretadamente. Thor dormía plácidamente. Loki estaba despierto ignorando a Eir, la cual lo manipulaba con determinación.

Eir era una baugrygr, una mujer virgen consagrada a su vocación como deidad aesir. Era la diosa de las artes curativas, y también era la compañera de Frigga.

Loki había llegado a sus manos con distocia en el hombro izquierdo y su brazo amoratado por ese daño. Era jötun y su cuerpo también tenía la capacidad de sanar con el tiempo, pero sus huesitos comenzaron a soldar en una posición inapropiada. Así que Eir tuvo que volver a romperle el brazo para acomodarlo. Bajo los cuidados de Frigga y Eir, se recuperaba de ese amargo trance.

Durante su embarazo Frigga había soñado que tendría mellizos. Se había visto a sí misma sosteniendo uno en cada brazo mientras los lactaba. Y sin embargo conforme su abdomen crecía intuía que dentro de sí solo había un bebé. Su intuición rara vez fallaba y tal discrepancia la tuvo confundida durante un largo tiempo.

Sin embargo cuando Odín llegó hasta ella llevando a Loki entre sus manos, acercándoselo con un ruego silencioso, ella comprendió por fin.

Por supuesto que tendría mellizos, uno nacido de sí misma, carne de su carne; otro otorgado por las nornas, alma de su alma.

Loki no lloró mientras Eir lo descubría. De nuevo tenía piel azul. Ese día, ambas lo hechizarían para no volver a mostrar su forma real. Lo ayudarían a mantener el disfraz de aesir con el cual se cubría cuando se sentía amenazado.

Eir desenrolló el pergamino con el hechizo necesario. La aurgiafa, una maldición para encarcelar en una forma a un cambia formas.

Frigga era una seiðkona poderosa. Para efectuar la aurgiafa se debía vencer al cambia formas y obligarlo a aceptar la maldición. Pero Loki no podía hablar, ni tenía el razonamiento necesario. Deberían dejarlo crecer como gigante de hielo antes de sellarlo como aesir, pero ni Odín ni Frigga querían que recordase siquiera lo que fue al nacer.

Los padres tenían potestad para aceptar juramentos en nombre de los hijos. Loki se alimentaba de ella, la reconocía, dormía entre sus brazos. Parecía haberla aceptado como su madre. Ojalá eso bastara.

Frigga le puso las manos encima murmurando la maldición.

–Aceptarás la forma que te confiero –le ordenó poniéndole la mano sobre la frente. Loki la miró con sus ojos rojos, le sonrió y su piel comenzó a aclararse bajo el toque de Frigga. –Acepta la piel de los aesir. Abandona las marcas de tus ancestros. –Los tatuajes de Loki se desvanecieron. –Acepta los ojos de los aesir. –La mirada de Loki se tornó verde. –Aceptarás la forma que te confiero. –Frigga fue bajando las manos sobre Loki, las dejó sobre su abdomen. Lo abarcaba por completo.

Su hijo adoptivo era intersexual, el último rastro de su origen monstruoso.

–Aceptarás la forma de nuestra raza, abandonarás tu doble género, serás solamente varón. –Ese cambio fue el más difícil de efectuar pues no se trataba solo de modificar su aspecto exterior.

El semblante de Loki se quebró percatándose de que algo le ocurría. Rompió a llorar despertando a Thor.

Frigga levantó a Loki entre sus brazos presentándoselo a Eir.

–Yo soy Eir, diosa de las artes curativas. Loki hijo de Odín, Loki hijo de Frigga, ¿te rindes a esta forma? –Le inquirió autoritariamente. Loki lloró más alto y a él se le unió Thor.

–Yo soy Frigga, madre de Loki, en el nombre de mi hijo me rindo.

–Loki, ¿aceptas ser parte de los aesir renunciando para siempre a tu herencia como jötun?

–En el nombre de mi hijo lo acepto –murmuró Frigga, sus palabras apenas y se escucharon por encima del llanto de los niños.

–Yo, Eir, te he escuchado y en el nombre de los aesir, acepto.

La aurgiafa quedó sellada. Y Loki no volvió a recobrar su piel azul, ni sus líneas ancestrales, sus ojos rojos, ni su cuerpo de jötun.

Eir le acercó a Thor a su madre, ella acunó a ambos bebés, uno en cada brazo consolándolos.

.

Frigga miró a Odín presentando a los niños. Estaban en el Himinbjörg, el templo dedicado a las nornas y al Yggdrasil. Eir, Tyr, Hallinskide y todos los demás dioses, estaban presentes. Su pueblo al completo abarrotaba la plaza ante el Himinbjörg esperando para conocer a sus príncipes.

Odín levantó primero a Thor ante las ramas del árbol que se vislumbraban en el centro del templo. Lo declaró su primer nacido. Lo hacía así en deferencia a ella, dándole a entender que jamás pondría a nadie por encima de Thor, el hijo que ella le había dado.

Ella se retiró temprano de la fiesta que siguió a la presentación. Se llevó a los niños con ella. Uno en cada brazo. Dormían en su cama con ella. Las mujeres aesir tenían derecho a decidir el momento en que los hijos debían comenzar a dormir en sus propias habitaciones, de manera que ellas pudieran recibir de nuevo a sus esposos a su lado.

Los alimentó y los puso a dormir cantándoles una canción. Loki le exigía muy pocos cuidados, se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Thor remoloneó un rato más, balbuceando, fascinándose mirando sus propias manos. Frigga le acarició un bracito sin dejar de cantarle hasta que su hijo se quedó dormido. Había heredado sus rasgos, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules. Frigga le besó en la cabecita.

Ella no había querido desposarse con Odín, su rey vicioso y sangriento.

Frigga era una vidente, tenía constantes pesadillas acerca del reino dorado sumido en oscuridad. Había visto a la primogénita del rey subiendo al trono pero los escalones que la conducían a Hliöskjálf estaban sembrados de huesos.

Un día el rey la mandó llamar. Era la única con el don de ver el futuro en Asgard. Frigga acababa de entrar en la edad adulta, conservaba la mirada tímida de una doncella aunque tenía el cuerpo frondoso y fértil de las aesir. Cuando Odín la miró se prendó de ella.

La había convocado para aliviar las dudas que lo penaban. Marcharía a la guerra una vez más. Hela y él habían asolado Midgard, Svartalfheim, Alfheim y Nornheim. Sus ojos estaban puestos esta vez en Vanaheim. Pero el rey no dejaba de tener pesadillas que le impedían dormir y que inquietaban sus días. Quería que Frigga adivinara el futuro para él, que le ayudara a decidir si debía marchar a la contienda.

"Las visiones que el Yggdrasil me concede no las puedo revelar, pero intentaré adivinar la voluntad de las nornas acerca de esta nueva guerra" le respondió Frigga.

Usó su seidh para mirar en el fuego del templo, pero los hados estaban silenciosos. No pudo vislumbrar nada para Odín y así se lo dijo.

"El destino no se mostrará para ti. Tendrás que decidir solo".

Pero desde ese día el rey la convocó ante su trono todos los días. Muchos se dieron cuenta de la preferencia que le tenía, y aquellos que no deseaban más muerte y destrucción comenzaron a implorarle que redimiera el corazón de su rey.

Frigga le temía. A él y a Hela, la cual la miraba con profundo rencor. La culpaba por el hecho de que su padre demorara la partida hacia Vanaheim.

Finalmente Odín la pidió en matrimonio. Hela se opuso a ese compromiso.

Y Frigga también.

Rezó por obtener una respuesta a lo que debía hacer y el Yggdrasil se la concedió en la forma de una visión nítida.

"Si no accedes Asgard será destruido. Odín te necesita para enderezar su senda. Hay bondad en él y sabiduría. Será el protector de los nueve, no su destructor. Pero solo lo conseguirá si tú estás a su lado y contienes su sed de sangre y poder".

Fue así que entendió. Había nacido para convertirse en la reina de Asgard.

Se presentó ante Odín con una respuesta.

"Me casaré contigo" le dijo y él sonrió. "Pero no desposaré a un tirano, me casaré con un rey dador de paz, protector de los nueve mundos".

La guerra contra Vanaheim fue suspendida.

Hela montó en cólera e intentó usurpar el trono. Lo que ocurrió tras ello…

Para subir al trono Odín mató a su hermano mayor Cul.

Para afianzarse en el trono tuvo que morir su medio hermano Vili.

Para obtener la reina que deseaba, encarceló a su hija Hela, y luego la borró de su historia. Convirtió su nombre, sus hazañas y su herencia en anatema. Ningún aesir volvería a mencionarla jamás como si no hubiera existido.

Ahora le llevaba al hijo de Laufey y se lo imponía.

Odín creía tener el poder de moldear su historia a su antojo pero Frigga tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría.

Esa noche soñó que era otra persona (algo que a veces le ocurría cuando su seidh deseaba que entendiera a alguien). Ella era Laufey y estaba preñada, llevaba a Loki dentro de él–ella.

En su sueño veía a Odín plantado ante él–ella. Odín le decía que no habría reino, ni futuro para el hijo que esperaba. Parecía realmente enojado con él–ella.

Y Frigga le tenía miedo a sus amenazas.

–Usaré a mi hijo para herirte –repuso Laufey–Frigga. –Asa Odín, ¡en mi vientre he gestado a mi vengador!

Frigga se despertó gritando esa frase. Estaba llorosa y empapada en sudor. A su lado los niños igual se habían despertado y lloraban.

–¡Frigga! –Odín irrumpió en sus alcobas mientras ella tomaba en sus brazos a Thor, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Al ver a su esposo sintió una rabia desmedida y ganas de gritarle lo mismo que Laufey había gritado en su sueño. –¿Te encuentras mal? Te escuché…

Odín tomó a Loki de entre las sábanas y lo arrulló con gestos torpes.

–¿Por qué lo trajiste? –Le increpó ella calmándose, recordándose que lo que sentía eran resabios de su sueño, fragmentos del sentir de otro ser. Ella no odiaba a Odín, no deseaba venganza, no le tenía miedo. –¿Por qué no lo dejaste estar?

–Querrás decir: por qué no lo dejaste morir. –Odín se sentó sobre la cama y le tendió a Loki pero Frigga les dio la espalda a ambos.

Ella no solía cuestionar las decisiones de su esposo ni exigirle explicaciones. Si él quería entonces le revelaría sus pensamientos, si no, era inútil preguntarle. Pero aun así, esta vez…

–Necesito saber por qué lo trajiste. Dímelo amado o no podré quererlo como si fuera mi hijo, ni criarlo como el mellizo de Thor. Pudiste dárselo a Tyr o a Hallinskide, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Para qué quieres este bebé?

–No pensé que endurecerías tu corazón hacia él, no después de todo cuanto haz hecho.

–No tengo el corazón duro –protestó ella pero se mordió los labios. –Respóndeme.

Odín suspiró pesado.

–Lo diré pero sólo una vez y jamás volveré a repetirte estas palabras. Te he visto mientras le cuidas, sé que a pesar de este arrebato te has encariñado con él. Loki piensa que eres su madre y tú no le quitarás esa idea, no lo herirás así porque te sobra afecto para darle a ambos. –Frigga se giró y Odín le tendió a Loki de nuevo. Frigga lo aceptó por fin. Lo acunó junto con Thor y ambos se calmaron. –Cuando lo encontré en Jötunheim y lo toqué se convirtió en la viva imagen de Hela.

La madre de Hela, Angrboda, había muerto en el parto. Había sido una diosa pelirroja y de ojos castaños. Una beldad que sedujo a Odín. Hela no se parecía a ella sino a Bestla, la madre de Odín. Cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel pálida, rasgos afilados. Así fue Bestla. Así fue Cul, el hermano mayor de Odín. Así fue Hela. Así sería Loki.

–Redimirás en Loki, los fallos de tu linaje. –Odín asintió. Frigga no quería ser parte de ello. No quería que Thor se viera envuelto en los esfuerzos de Odín por reescribir su historia. Pero el niño en sus brazos, tangible y necesitado de ella, la arrastraba inexorablemente hacia ese destino.

–No llores –le pidió Odín. –Sé que ha sido un día largo y difícil. Te prometo no someterte a otro lance así. No habrá más historias que lamentar, tendremos una familia bienaventurada y honrosa.

Frigga no rezaría para preguntarle al árbol si eso sería cierto. No quería saber.

Se rindió a la voluntad de su esposo.

Le permitió quedarse con ella esa noche, con los bebés en medio de ambos, con Loki acunado contra el pecho de Frigga.

–Loki Friggason –le susurró cuando ya toda su familia dormía.

.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 1

ORFEO

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras:** Hola. Pensamos que no lo lograríamos pero entregamos en la fecha que nos fijamos n.n Esperamos que les guste este capítulo el cual tiene un ligero salto temporal. Gracias por sus lindos reviews, ojalá la historia no defraude sus expectativas.

Créditos financieros al imperio Disney y a los nórdicos por estas leyendas.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** AU.

* * *

.

La reina estaba sentada en el trono, Hliöskjálf. Era un sitio incómodo, enorme, frío, duro. Un recordatorio permanente de que reinar no debía ser placentero.

Frigga apoyó las manos en los posa brazos del trono. Estaba vestida de oro, llevaba puestos unos largos pendientes de rubíes rosados que Odín le había obsequiado tiempo atrás, cuando ella le anunció que estaba embarazada. Apoyada a su diestra estaba Gungnir, cercana pero no en su mano, un gesto de buena voluntad.

Los príncipes estaban sentados en los escalones del trono a su derecha, empujándose y riñendo entre ellos. No solían acompañarla a las audiencias, pero esta vez ella los quiso a su lado. Loki era más alto que su hermano por un palmo, llevaban el cabello corto, estaban vestidos igual, con cuero negro y casacas vino. Eran sólo unos niños y por lo tanto aún le pertenecían enteramente a su madre. Cuando ella volteaba a mirarlos Loki se quedaba serio y rígido pretendiendo que se comportaba, Thor en cambio le sonreía y la saludaba.

El guardián del Bifrost, Hallinskide, había avistado la noche previa una flota de drakares suspendidos en el espacio ante Asgard, portaban bandera de paz y pidieron audiencia. Frigga les autorizó a que un pequeño grupo descendiera para verse con ella.

Odín no estaba, había partido un mes atrás rumbo a Alfheim, el reino de los elfos de luz.

"Hasta que yo vuelva, Asgard es tuyo" le había dicho.

Frigga sabía usar la espada, como todas las mujeres aesir, pero no era general. Tenía con ella a su guardia también llamados los tres guerreros: Volstagg, Sköll y Hati. Sus nobles estaban presentes también. Su fiel Eir, el propio Hallinskide. Se habían apostado a los costados del salón del trono.

Las puertas se abrieron y sus visitantes entraron.

Frigga ya sabía de quien se trataba, porque Hallinskide los había visto y se lo había contado.

Hlind, la favorita para desposar a Odín, hasta que conoció a Frigga. Era una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes y profundos. A Odín le gustaban hermosas y Hlind lo era. Ese día entró en el salón del trono andando con el paso firme de una reina. Llevaba puesto un vaporoso vestido púrpura, engalanada con una cinturón ancho de oro y pulseras a juego, la cubría una capa de marta cibelina. Su ropa denotaba su riqueza.

La seguía un séquito de veinte guerreros. No llevaban armaduras aesir sino norn. Hlind se había asentado allá cuando Odín y Frigga se comprometieron. Sus hombres y ella se detuvieron ante Hliöskjálf y se hincaron.

Se hizo silencio. Inclusive sus príncipes dejaron las chanzas y se irguieron con seriedad militar.

-Salve Frigga, reina de oro en el trono eterno –la saludó Hlind. Frigga le hizo una señal de que podía levantarse. Ella y sus hombres así lo hicieron.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Hlind hija de Höðr. ¿A qué debemos tu regreso a Asgard? Se dijo que prosperabas en Nornheim, que te habías desposado con un general que te había obsequiado con gemas y tierras. –Hlind estaba observando a Thor y a Loki, despegó su mirada de ellos y se obligó a concentrarse en Frigga.

-Se dijo bien. Crecí y prosperé en el reino rojo, tuve un esposo que me amó, pero él ha muerto. Nornheim ya no es mi hogar así que deseo volver a ser admitida como aesir.

Hlind sonrió y unas líneas de preocupación se le marcaron en la comisura de la boca.

-Trajiste una flota armada hasta el borde de mi mundo.

-Es la herencia que mi esposo me dejó.

-Una herencia valiosa, ¿quiénes son estos que te acompañan? –Le inquirió Frigga señalando con un ademán amplio los guerreros que la escoltaban.

-Son guerreros leales a mi esposo, le juraron cuidar de mí.

-Me pareces bien protegida, no creo que necesites que Asgard te resguarde –resolvió Frigga. Su mirada se posó en Eir, la cual estaba entre los presentes, notó que asentía levemente ante sus palabras. Frigga se levantó y los guardias abrieron las puertas del salón.

-Frigga, -Hlind no se dejó despachar sin más. –Yo sé que no soy bienvenida en tus estancias, no recurriría a ti si no tuviera buenas razones para ello.

-Dices bien. Te cuento entre mis enemigos, aquellos que me maldijeron cuando me desposé con Odín. –La embrujaron para que no pudiera tener hijos y que Odín la repudiara. Le tomó mucho tiempo vencer cada una de las maldiciones que la apresaban para finalmente darle a los mellizos. La persona más beneficiada de su infertilidad hubiera sido precisamente la mujer ante ella.

-Soy inocente de tales acusaciones –Hlind se mostró ofendida hasta lo más hondo de su ser. –Yo no te maldije. Sabía que eras mejor seiðkona, no tenía ningún sentido intentar vencerte mediante la magia. Tienes que ayudarme porque tengo una hija.

Frigga volvió a sentarse dispuesta a escuchar.

-Habla.

-Mi hija es la niña más hermosa de Nornheim. Su belleza es a un tiempo una bendición de las nornas y un lastre. Mi esposo acababa de morir y de inmediato recibí varias peticiones de entregarla en matrimonio. ¡Es sólo una niña! Y aunque los pretendientes dijeron que esperarían… un verdadero norn no deja que le nieguen lo que quiere. No pude arriesgarme a que me la arrebataran por la fuerza. En Nornheim tenía riquezas y paz. Pero no conservaré nada de eso al costo de entregar a mi hija, mi verdadero tesoro. Aquí estará a salvo, entre los aesir tendrá oportunidad de crecer y escoger libremente a quien dar su corazón cuando llegue el momento.

Frigga suspiró.

-¿Dónde está esta hija tuya? –Hlind se giró.

-Amora –la llamó tendiéndole una mano.

Frigga no había reparado en la pequeña figura encapuchada, pues estaba oculta entre varios guerreros. Se adelantó y le tomó la mano a su madre.

Frigga le hizo un ademán de acercarse. Amora se bajó la capucha que la cubría y subió los escalones del trono para llegar hasta Frigga. Todo su rostro era armonioso. Tenía relucientes ojos verdes y una boca de labios rosados. Llevaba el cabello dorado suelto, le caía en ondas suaves sobre los hombros. Era mayor que Thor y Loki. Así pues cuando Hlind se marchó de Asgard se apresuró a desposarse y a embarazarse, sus intentos de conquistar a Odín más que concluidos.

-En verdad es hermosa –dijo Frigga.

Amora le hizo una reverencia y volvió donde su madre.

-Comprendo tus razones pues yo también soy madre. Pero aún no sé si puedo fiarme de tu honorabilidad.

-Juraré lealtad por lo más valioso que poseo, por la vida de mi hija. Te juro Frigga que te seré leal si me aceptas en tu reino, te juro que no fui ni soy tu enemiga, te juro que yo jamás te maldije.

Frigga se levantó del trono y descendió los cuatro escalones.

-¿Por la vida de tu hija? –Hlind asintió enfáticamente. -¿Someterías tu juramento a la llama de la verdad? –Hlind se puso muy pálida. Tenía a Amora tomada de una mano.

-Sí.

Todos retrocedieron haciendo espacio al centro del salón. Thor y Loki se aproximaron de prisa, pero Eir los interceptó de acercarse más a su madre.

Frigga murmuró por lo bajo el hechizo necesario. Sus manos fulguraron en destellos dorados y una hoguera se encendió ante ella, brotada de la nada, sin necesidad de leños ni de una chispa inicial.

-Por la vida de tu hija, te he escuchado –le dijo Frigga. –Por la llama de la verdad decidiré si te creo.

Hlind alentó a Amora a cruzar esa hoguera. La niña la miró fijamente y se negó. Hlind se inclinó sobre ella.

-Por mi honor, podrás cruzar sin hacerte daño. Obedece a tu madre –la empujó suavemente.

Amora se quitó la capa que la envolvía. Iba vestida con los mismos colores que Hlind aunque no lucía ninguna joya. Apretó los puños y se irguió. Aún no era muy alta pero con gran aplomo avanzó entre el fuego. Había temor en su mirada pero no se detuvo ni intentó retroceder. Las lenguas de fuego se hicieron más altas y la engulleron del todo.

-Madre –habló uno de los príncipes. -¿Está muerta?

Su pregunta tuvo respuesta, pero no de Frigga. Amora emergió al otro lado de la hoguera a toda prisa, trastabilló y cayó. Uno de los tres guerreros, Volstagg, la tomó de un brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Estaba asustada pero ilesa.

El fuego se apagó sin dejar rastro tras de sí.

-Bienvenida a Asgard –le dijo Frigga a Hlind.

.

.

-Tensa bien la cuerda –indicó Frigga. –Por eso tus flechas no llegan al blanco.

Loki la obedeció, haciendo grandes esfuerzos. Estaban probando un arco nuevo, diseñado para la estatura y largo de brazo de los mellizos pero no por eso se trataba de un juguete. La cuerda trenzada estaba rígida y la madera era flexible pero no lo suficiente. Loki resopló esforzándose por estirar la cuerda pero le fallaban las fuerzas.

A su lado Thor batallaba con su propio arco. Frigga les sonrió.

-Esto… es… imposible… -farfulló Thor dándole de tirones a la cuerda del arco con cada palabra pero sin conseguir estirarla más allá de unos pocos centímetros.

-Hasta que no consigan usarlo no podrán acompañarme a los bosques del reino –los amonestó Frigga, pero en realidad los prefería fuera de tales bosques.

-¡No es justo! –Resopló Thor, su distracción hizo que la flecha se cayera.

Loki había desistido. Estaba absorto contemplando su arma.

-¡Reina! –Uno de sus tres guerreros vino a ella. Era Hati, una guerrera de piel oscura. –Mensaje de Hallinskide. -Se inclinó sobre el hombro de Frigga para hablarle. Thor seguía batallando con su arco pero Loki la miraba fijamente.

-Prometiste enseñarnos tu seidh –le habló cuando Frigga despachó a Hati con un asentimiento.

-Asgard reclama a su reina –eso es lo que les decía cuando se veía obligada a dejarlos de lado.

-Y tus hijos reclaman a su madre –se ofuscó Loki. Ella lo miró azorada de sus palabras. Loki bajó la cabeza avergonzado. –Lo lamento madre de todo –se disculpó de inmediato.

-Volveré lo más pronto que pueda y les mostraré algo especial –le dijo ella hincándose ante Loki para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos mientras hablaban. Thor la abrazó brevemente y ella se marchó.

-Ahora nos enviará a Sköll –vaticinó Loki.

-No seas así –protestó Thor. –Ella… es… la… reina… -Seguía luchando con su arco inútilmente. Hizo una pausa para limpiarse el sudor y decirle a Loki que… –Cuando padre regrese de Alfheim la volveremos a tener.

-He tenido un sueño en el que padre era emboscado por elfos oscuros y no regresaba nunca.

-¡Ja! Los elfos oscuros le tienen miedo a padre, ojalá de verdad le tiendan una emboscada para que así los haga correr con sus rabos entre las patas.

-Los elfos oscuros no tienen rabos.

-¿Cómo sabes? Nunca haz visto uno. –Loki dejó de mirar por donde Frigga se había ido y clavó sus ojos en Thor.

-¡Tú tampoco! –Thor se carcajeo y Loki arrojó el arco al suelo antes de lanzársele encima a su hermano.

Dejaron de pelear cuando Sköll los agarró por el cuello de la ropa y los separó.

-Dejen de pelear, parecen cachorros de león mordisqueándose uno al otro.

Era el mayor de los tres guerreros y el de más rango. Hati era una mujerona en plenitud de la vida y Volstagg un adolescente fuerte como un buey. Sköll era un anciano pero no por eso era débil.

Cuando soltó a los príncipes, los dos se quedaron firmes en su sitio. No negaron que hubo mordidas en sus peleas.

-Al patio de armas alfeñiques. –Mientras avanzaban el viejo Sköll les apretó un brazo a cada uno. –He sentido panes más duros que sus brazos, con razón no pueden ni siquiera usar el arco… -los fue reprendiendo.

.

El patio de armas era un sitio lleno de barro, de estruendo y por supuesto de guerreros. Niños más pequeños que Thor y Loki con sus padres o sus instructores. Doncellas puliendo sus habilidades y soldados del ejército.

Ese día, cuando llegaron junto con Sköll, había un corro de curiosos observando algo. Les abrieron paso saludando a los mellizos con inclinaciones leves. Lo que los aguerridos soldados observaban esa mañana era a Amora.

La niña tenía en sus manos un arco. Era diferente del de los aesir, casi tan largo como ella, con una cuerda finísima. Ella lo tensó con habilidad y apuntó. El blanco ya tenía dos flechas clavadas justo al centro, una sobre la otra.

-No acertará de nuevo –murmuró alguien.

-Quince sous a que sí. –Hubo sonido de monedas tintineantes.

Amora llevaba el cabello trenzado, iba vestida con pantalones negros y un peto de color blanco. Llevaba guanteletes de cuero blando que le protegían las manos. Inhaló hondo y soltó la flecha.

Clavó la tercer flecha sobre las otras dos. Tiraba con bastante fuerza, como para atravesar la madera sobre la que estaba pintado el blanco.

-Bien hecho mi lady –la congratuló alguien. Era uno de los enormes norn que Hlind se había traído como guardia. –Practiquemos con la espada.

Amora asintió y le tendió sus armas al norn.

Los aesir se dispersaron.

-¿Viste eso Sköll? –Le inquirió Thor. -¿Tendrá brazos hechos de pan?

El viejo guerrero le tendió una espada a cada uno.

-Esas son bufonadas. En una batalla esos guantes no la dejarían tirar rápido, ese arco no le permitiría cabalgar mientras ataca. Son demostraciones bonitas pero fútiles. A ustedes les enseñaré algo útil hoy.

Ese algo útil resultó ser, practicar sus golpes de espada contra un poste de madera. Loki odiaba ese ejercicio. Le dolían todas las articulaciones del brazo cuando golpeaba, de manera que cada vez atizaba con menor fuerza. Y además lo tenía que hacer con una mano porque Sköll les dio una espada de mango corto. Los obligaba a practicar primero con el brazo derecho y luego con el izquierdo.

Cuando acabaron Loki sentía que ahora sí de verdad sus brazos estaban hechos de pan. Los sentía temblorosos y débiles.

-¿Preparados? –Les inquirió Sköll dando a entender que todavía no acababan. El viejo tomó una espada de madera ennegrecida. -¿Quién me enfrentará primero?

-Yo –Thor dio un paso al frente de inmediato. Sköll asintió. Sus espadas eran de metal, aunque no tenían filo. A Loki ya le gustaría atizarle un solo golpe a Sköll. Haría que contara.

Su mellizo clavó la espada en el suelo y se secó las manos contra la casaca.

-Sköll es zurdo –le cuchicheó Loki. –Intenta atacarlo desde tu propia izquierda, eso lo desconcertará. –Thor le sonrió y le alborotó el cabello llenándoselo de mugre.

-No te preocupes, iré primero para cansarlo, cuando sea tu turno, tú lo rematarás por su izquierda.

-Ya.

-Es en serio.

-¿Vas a cansar a Sköll? ¿Para luego cedérmelo? ¿A Sköll? Héroe de las guerras de Nidavelir.

-Eso mismo.

Thor agarró su espada y se dirigió a su contrincante sonriendo.

Sköll desvió el primer golpe de Thor y le dio una patada que lo derribó.

-En tus pies mi príncipe. Un aesir siempre se levanta. –Thor se puso de pie y volvió a atacar lanzando un grito enardecido, que no por eso dejaba de tener un dejo infantil. Sköll desvió su espada nuevamente y le atinó un golpe. Le dio con la parte plana de la espada pero, Loki lo sabía bien, eso dolía mucho.

El entrenamiento no se trataba solamente de ayudarlos a fortalecerse, ni de adquirir habilidad con las armas, se trataba de aprender a resistir el dolor.

Su mellizo solía resistir unos diez minutos contra Sköll antes de ser incapaz de levantarse. El viejo paraba si ellos se rendían, pero Thor jamás lo hacía. Loki se paseaba de un lado a otro sin decir nada, pero con la ansiedad de una fierecilla amenazada.

Thor se levantó de nuevo, se pasó un brazo por la cara llenándosela de barro. Loki le notó los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

-Ya basta –le pidió Loki acercándose. Thor negó.

-Aún no acaba conmigo. –Loki le agarró por un brazo.

-Loki tiene razón, es su turno –dijo Sköll.

-Una vez más –pidió Thor respirando superficialmente. –Estoy notando que no me atacas en serio. –Sköll se rió. Thor apartó a Loki de su lado y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo.

Sköll le tiró a la cabeza. Loki gritó pero Thor se arqueó hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, se enderezó rápido, acariciando el triunfo de atinarle un golpe a Sköll, pero el viejo soltó la espada reaccionando con los reflejos adquiridos durante una vida de combates.

Mandó a Thor al suelo con un certero puñetazo en la cara.

-¡No! –Su mellizo no se levantó esta vez. Loki agarró la espada que tenía más cerca, la de Sköll. Pesaba menos que las de ellos. Se lanzó directo hacia Sköll gritando todavía. El viejo agarró la espada de Thor, desvió el golpe de Loki y lo pateó.

Loki rodó por el suelo, pero por una vez se sintió como si él fuera Thor. Se levantó sin sentir el dolor y se arrojó de nuevo a la refriega repitiendo la historia de su hermano.

Cuando rodó por el suelo por cuarta vez, la furia se le pasó en algo.

-¿Quieres desquite? -Le inquirió Sköll. –Haces bien cachorro. Releva a tu hermano. Párate.

Loki se pasó la lengua por los labios, le supo a sangre. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, en efecto estaba sangrando. No habían puesto la regla de que su práctica sería a primera sangre. Se recordó a sí mismo establecer esa norma la próxima vez.

Estaba pensando racionalmente de nuevo. Se puso de pie, aún sin sentir dolor debido a la adrenalina.

-Es zurdo –se dijo. –Si le agarro el brazo cuando me pegue…

Loki corrió hacia Sköll como si fuera a tirarle un golpe de espada. El anciano reaccionó como Loki esperaba, le dio con la parte plana de la espada de metal, directo al estómago. Loki se quedó sin aire, soltó un chillido dolorido. Le enganchó el brazo izquierdo a Sköll contra su cuerpo y le dio directo a la cabeza con el borde de su espada.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Sköll lo alzó con un solo brazo y lo azotó contra el suelo. Loki se dio de espaldas, el golpe terminó de sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones. Por un momento todo se puso oscuro pero luchó por no desmayarse. Intentó inhalar hondo pero le dolió así que se contentó con respirar superficialmente.

-Tu mano –le ordenó alguien. Loki dejó que le ayudaran a levantarse. –Acabas de abrirle la cabeza a tu instructor. –La visión de Loki se aclaró y divisó a Amora, la cual asintió varias veces.

-Cachorro –lo llamó Sköll, de verdad tenía un corte en la cabeza, le escurría un hilo de sangre sobre un ojo. Sköll estalló en una carcajada y le dio varias palmadas a Loki en la espalda. –Bien hecho, bien hecho. Ahora recoge a tu hermano y vayan donde Eir, deben estar presentables para cenar con su madre.

.

Eir tenía una aprendiza. Se trataba de Sif, la hija de Tyr. Era una chica rubia de ojos castaños. Al igual que Eir era muy seria.

-Inhala hondo –le pidió Eir a Loki. El así lo hizo con gestos de dolor. La peor parte de combatir no era en sí el momento en que se tomaba la espada y se arrostraba el esfuerzo y el dolor. Era el después. Cuando la furia de la pelea se te pasaba y entonces sentías cada moretón, cada hueso astillado y cada corte. Sif tenía pegada la oreja a la espalda desnuda de Loki. -¿Qué escuchas?

-Una sibilancia –respondió Sif.

-¿Y eso que nos indica?

-Un hueso astillado o roto, una costilla –Sif señaló el cardenal negro que le cruzaba a Loki sobre la costilla flotante. Ahí le había atinado Sköll antes de que Loki le agarrara. –Levanta el brazo –le pidió Sif. Loki se mordió los labios pero obedeció al punto. Se estremeció cuando Sif lo apretó.

-Más fuerte –le indicó Eir. –Así no distinguirás una fractura de un hueso astillado. –Sif obedeció aunque Loki no lo apreció.

-Está roto. –Eir asintió, ella ya había revisado a Loki antes de cedérselo a Sif. –Tiene un ligero desplazamiento.

-Acuéstate –le ordenó a Loki. En la cama adyacente estaba Thor. Estaba despierto, cubierto de moretones por todas partes. El más llamativo era el de su cara. Tenía el ojo derecho cerrado de tan hinchado y el pómulo negro. Le diagnosticaron una contusión (un diagnóstico frecuente en los niños aesir). Lo pusieron a descansar un rato mientras se le pasaba el mareo.

Loki fijó la mirada en su mellizo mientras Eir le enseñaba a Sif como empujar una costilla flotante de regreso a su lugar. Había que presionar al paciente deslizando la mano bajo su esternón con firmeza.

Sif aprendía rápido, lo cual se agradecía.

Salieron de las casas de curación llevando cada uno un emplasto para los moretones. Estarían como nuevos al día siguiente. Sif los acompañaba, iban rumbo a sus habitaciones para ponerse presentables (o tan presentables como fuera posible) para la cena.

-Oh Sif no le pusiste suficiente caléndula al bálsamo… -Thor iba imitando a Eir. Sif le dio un puñetazo en las costillas. -¡Ouch! Tengo un moretón ahí donde me pegaste.

-Por eso te pegué justo ahí –le aclaró Sif. –Así qué, Sköll te dio cuántos ¿veinte golpes?

-¿Es que no los contaste sanadora de segunda? Fueron veinticuatro –se regodeó Thor. Una nueva marca, muy superior a los diecisiete de la vez anterior. –Cada vez soy más resistente.

-Sköll los usa de poste de prácticas. No es para enorgullecerse.

-Tú qué sabes –protestó Thor. –Lo tuyo son las hierbas y los emplastos…

Loki los dejó discutir todo el camino.

.

Thor le sonrió a Frigga mientras ella le acunaba la cara moreteada entre sus manos.

-…Y Loki se rompió una costilla pero igual le abrió la cabezota a Sköll –le contó con orgullo. Frigga ya lo sabía. Sköll siempre se reportaba con ella después de entrenar a los mellizos.

Le mortificaba saberlos lastimados, pero lo aceptaba como algo indispensable. Tenía la impresión de que Thor dejaría de necesitarla demasiado rápido.

Los dos cenaron con buen apetito. La cena rara vez era algo solo entre familia. Solían compartir con algún embajador venido de reinos lejanos, con parientes o con capitanes del ejército y así.

Esa noche había un viajero llegado desde Nornheim. Fue él quien tuvo ocupada a Frigga todo el día. Últimamente los norn sufrían de incursiones de los elfos oscuros. Devastaban aldeas, mataban y robaban antes de huir. Los norn les respondieron navegando hasta Svartalfheim para pagarles con la misma moneda, sin fijarse si los dökkálfar que masacraban eran los mismos que los habían agredido. Cómo iban las cosas, habría una guerra entre esos dos reinos. Querían que los aesir les ayudaran. Svartalfheim era basto y los elfos oscuros vivían desbandados por doquier. No era una labor fácil cazarlos para matarlos.

Hlind estaba presente, conocía al mensajero. Un norn que parecía casi un oso, se llamaba Ragas y era jarl de un clan numeroso.

-No necesitas la venia de tu marido… -empezó a decir Ragas en cuanto la cerveza fue servida. –Eres tan reina como él. Dame dos mil guerreros y te los regresaré antes de que Odín el Tuerto los eche en falta. Lo único que hallará diferente será que habrá mayores riquezas en su castillo que cuando se marchó.

Frigga no respondió. Habían discutido sobre ello durante todo el día. Asgard no tenía necesidad de saquear Svartalfheim. Los aesir no eran mercenarios que pudieran comprarse mediante promesas de oro.

-Ragas, cenemos sin hablar de política –le pidió Frigga con firmeza.

-¿Quién te partió la cara niño? –Preguntó Ragas haciendo caso de la petición de Frigga.

-Mi maestro de armas –respondió Thor y se lanzó a contarle los pormenores al enorme norn, el cual encontraba la historia bastante amena.

-¿No presumirás tu victoria? –Preguntó Amora. Estaba sentada junto a Loki.

-No –repuso con sencillez. –Tienes una excelente puntería mi lady.

-Tampoco presumiré de ello –por lo menos en la cena. –Padre me enseñó a disparar, fue un gran guerrero.

-¿Era un norn enorme como Ragas? –Amora divisó al mencionado un instante antes de contestar.

-No tan grande. Ragas debe pesar ciento veinte kilos, es de esos norn que pueden aplastar cráneos con las manos. –Loki la miró azorado. –Padre no podía hacer eso aunque no por eso era considerado débil. Me gustan las armas. Mi arco fue tallado por elfos de luz. Saben cómo tratar la madera de manera que sea ligera pero resistente, la cuerda está hecha de cabellos de elfo trenzados.

Loki la escuchaba fascinado.

-En Nornheim no hay armas así, sus arcos son pesados, a veces los hacen de hierro.

-Eso no se podría disparar.

-Disparan con los pies –Loki la miró perplejo. Amora se rió de él. –Le apoyan los pies al arco y tiran de la cuerda con las manos. Esos arcos disparan flechas de punta de hierro capaces de traspasar a un hombre como si fuera un tordo.

-Nornheim suena asombroso.

-Es caótico y muy salvaje. Me gusta más estar aquí –concluyó Amora y su mirada se apagó con algún recuerdo sombrío.

-…dile a tu madre que me de guerreros, pareces más valiente que ella –la frase llegó hasta ellos.

-Cuida tu lengua norn, o vas a perderla –se impacientó Frigga.

Todos en la mesa dejaron de beber y comer.

-¿Y quién me la cortará? ¿Tú? –Ragas se puso de pie y Frigga hizo lo mismo. A su alrededor todos sus aesir llevaron la mano a la empuñadura de sus armas. Thor igual se había levantado aunque estaba desarmado. Loki suspiró pero hizo lo que un buen hijo de aesir haría. Agarró el cuchillo para cortar carne que tenía más cerca. Se preguntó si Ragas se enteraría siquiera si se lo clavaba.

Frigga le tendió una mano a Hati, la guerrera le pasó una daga afilada.

-Pide perdón y recordaré que eres mi huésped, continúa cuestionándome y te declararé mi enemigo con todo lo que eso comporta.

Ragas hincó rodilla.

-Perdón mi reina.

Todo volvió a su cauce aunque Frigga se retiró pronto.

.

Loki se rehusó a dormirse hasta que su madre cumpliera su palabra de enseñarles algo de su seidh. Compartía habitación con Thor. Cada cual tenía una cama mullida y un estante. El de Thor estaba atiborrado de juguetes, el de Loki de libros.

-Mañana –protestó Thor quien estaba muerto de cansancio y se enredó en las sábanas. Loki se aferró a su madre.

No quería molestarla pero tenía necesidad de que ella consintiera a sus peticiones, como si así le demostrara que lo amaba.

Frigga le apartó las manos con delicadeza.

-Mírame mi pequeño seiðmaðr. –Frigga apretó los ojos y su cuerpo resplandeció en luz dorada. Loki percibió su calidez. Su madre empezó a cantar palabras indescifrables. Loki se fijó bien, no estaba moviendo los labios.

-Tu voz está dentro de mi cabeza –Frigga negó.

-Está dentro de tu corazón. Me escuchas porque eres mi hijo, porque yo te amo.

-¿Thor también te oye?

Su hermano ya estaba roncando suavemente. Frigga asintió de todos modos. Loki se llevó una mano al pecho. Acababa de sentir como si algo se le hubiera clavado, como una astilla.

-Te estás resistiendo a que mi seidh invada tu cuerpo. Si te rindieras podrías por un momento saber qué pienso y cómo me siento; y yo podría saber qué piensas y cómo te sientes.

-Seríamos uno.

El seidh de su madre se apagó y ella volvió a hablarle enunciando en voz alta.

-Es bueno que te resistas. No debes permitir que nadie penetre en tu corazón, ni siquiera yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que llevamos dentro es sólo nuestro, dejarnos ver significa pertenecerle a otro. Ahora duerme. –Lo arropó bien y Loki se hizo un ovillo.

.

Loki se despertó a mitad de la noche. Acababa de percibir a Thor metiéndose en la cama junto a él.

-Vete –masculló.

-Tengo frío.

-No soy una frazada para calentarte.

-Sí lo eres –los brazos de Thor lo rodearon por la espalda. –Deja de hablar frazada.

Loki resopló pero le permitió a Thor quedarse. Dormían así casi todas las noches. Se arrebujó contra el pecho de Thor, sus corazones latían al unísono, como lo habían hecho durante toda su vida. Su madre a veces les cuestionaba para qué quería cada cual su cama si igual iban a terminar empernados.

.

Loki prefería las lecciones de magia que las de combate. Pero hasta que su padre volviera, su madre no le enseñaría gran cosa. Estaba muy ocupada. Ragas seguía en Asgard y esa mañana llegó una delegación vanir que solicitó audiencia con la reina.

-Yo hubiera ido a la guerra contra los elfos oscuros. ¿Lo imaginas? Conocería nuevos mundos. Sabría por fin como es Svartalfheim. Patearía a los dökkálfar, me apropiaría de sus tesoros y conquistaría la gloria.

Sköll les había dado un día de descanso para terminar de recobrarse. Los moretones de ambos ya tenían una tonalidad verdosa. Estaban en los lindes del bosque, junto a una de las fuentes que abastecía la ciudad. El paisaje era idílico, Loki no tenía ganas de soñar con reinos lejanos. Estaba leyendo un libro sobre hierbas medicinales, se lo había prestado Sif.

Thor le estaba lanzando piedras al ojo de agua que se desbordaba llenando un canal de piedra lisa.

-Madre no sacrificará a los ases en favor de un norn codicioso.

-No es un norn codicioso. Su causa es justa. –Thor se dejó caer a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. –¿Qué lees?

-Un hechizo que causa analgesia. –Thor leyó las runas del título.

-Dolor –esa palabra la distinguía bien. –Humm –se mordió los labios tratando de identificar las demás runas. –Contra… contra el dolor. ¿Es un hechizo para hacer que se te olvide lo que te duele?

-Dije analgesia, no amnesia, bestia. –Thor no negó que eso fuera.

-Que blandito eres. Un buen aesir debe ser resistente. Cuando a padre le sacaron el ojo, continuó luchando como si no se hubiera enterado.

-¿Y tú como sabes? No estuviste ahí. Quizás se revolcó en el suelo antes de seguir luchando.

-No digas eso. Tú sabes que no hizo eso. –Loki suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé. –No dudaba de que su padre era capaz de resistir las penurias más atroces y seguir adelante como si nada. –Aun así, quiero saber cómo mitigar el dolor.

-¿Para qué? Un buen aesir es resistente como roca, fuerte como un oso, de mano firme como las raíces de un árbol y…

-…valeroso de corazón. Yo también escuché esas lecciones.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a las cocinas.

-Yo no tengo… déjame aquí.

-¿Leyendo? Deja eso, acompáñame –Thor se puso de pie y tiró de la mano de Loki.

-Quiero aprender este hechizo. Es importante. –Thor negó.

-El seidh es una pérdida de tiempo. Es cosa de mujeres y no eres una así que déjate de chanzas y ven conmigo.

Loki se apartó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo estoy estudiando para beneficio de los dos. ¿Te enteras?

-No –Thor le quitó el libro de las manos. Loki se levantó y se le arrojó encima.

Loki era más alto y muy rápido. Recuperó su libro e intentó alejarse pero Thor le dio un empujón que lo derribó de nuevo. Rodaron por el pasto.

-¡Te tengo! –Thor acabó montado sobre Loki.

-Idiota –Loki hizo fuerza y consiguió girarlos. Ahora él estaba montado sobre Thor. Su hermano se incorporó pero Loki lo empujó de regreso al suelo. –Sin mordidas –se quejó cuando Thor le hincó el diente en una mano. –Bestia.

Su pelea se terminó con los dos rendidos en el suelo, sudorosos y con algunos arañazos. Ninguno estaba enfadado con el otro. Por lo menos hasta que Loki se puso de pie y se percató de que su libro estaba flotando en el ojo de agua. Con expresión lastimera se metió en la fuente y lo recobró.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? Sif va a matarme. –Cómo mínimo lo retaría a un duelo.

-Sólo hay que ponerlo a secar –dijo Thor apenado. Trató de quitarle el libro a Loki. –Mira, sobre esas rocas cae el sol, seguro estará bien.

-Deja, no lo toques bestia. Sólo… ¡sólo déjame en paz! –Thor lo miró dolido. –Vete a las cocinas por algo de comer, anda.

Thor se alejó cabizbajo.

Loki jugueteó con el libro entre sus manos antes de ponerlo a secar sobre las rocas que Thor le había indicado.

-Los cachorros de rey han reñido –dijo Amora emergiendo detrás de un árbol.

-¿Nos espiabas?

-Intentaba tomar un baño de sol –repuso Amora. Loki se fijó que en efecto llevaba un vestido sin mangas que se le ajustaba en el torso dejando al descubierto sus brazos y hombros. –Pero ustedes impiden que cualquiera se relaje.

-El reino es amplio, puedes relajarte en otra parte, donde estos cachorros no te perturben.

Amora se sentó junto a Loki y luego alcanzó el libro.

-Tu hermano está equivocado –ella lo sostuvo y sus manos fulguraron. Loki miró maravillado como las gotas de agua se desprendían del libro. Amora tenía expresión concentrada, le tomó un momento pero le devolvió el libro completamente seco a Loki.

-Impresionante –murmuró él hojeándolo. -¿Por qué dijiste eso? –Recapituló.

-En Nornheim, las únicas que poseen seidh en abundancia son las mujeres. –En Asgard había hombres con magia poderosa, como el propio Odín. -Pero nadie les teme por ello, al contrario las envidian y las admiran. Thor debería hacer lo mismo. Debería sentirse orgulloso de tu talento.

-Enséñame a hacer ese hechizo. –Amora negó.

-Es magia muy avanzada, no creo que puedas aprenderlo. –Loki no se ofendió. Estaba feliz de tener por amiga a alguien tan interesante. –Pero puedo mostrarte otra cosa.

Amora se pasó las manos por el cabello el cual fue cambiando, dejó de ser rubio y se volvió rojizo. Ella le sonrió halagada por la admiración de Loki. Apretó los ojos un momento y también sus ojos se modificaron tornándose azules. Se confirió a sí misma una serie de pecas y modificó su nariz y su color de piel también.

-Eres cambiaformas. –Ella negó.

-No. Si lo fuera podría cambiar inclusive mi género, pero tengo mis modos. Estoy aprendiendo transformaciones avanzadas. –Amora se inclinó hacia él para confiarle al oído. –Madre sabe convertirse en una serpiente.

-¿Cómo?

-Tiene una capa de piel de serpiente, una galdrar, se la obsequió una völva norn. Cuando se la pone y pronuncia el hechizo se transforma.

-Madre tiene una galdrar también, es un manto de plumas de halcón –cuchicheó Loki de vuelta. –Pero está en la bóveda de los tesoros. No la he visto hacerlo pero dicen que puede convertirse en un ave y volar.

-La capa de madre está en un baúl dentro de su alcoba. A veces me la presta pero hasta ahora lo más que he logrado es recubrirme de escamas.

-Amora la escamosa –se rió Loki. Ella hizo un puchero ofendido.

–Enséñame la capa de tu madre.

.

Era muy bonita. Las escamas eran verdes y relucientes, se sentían cálidas al tacto. A Loki le fascinó tanto como las historias que Amora le narraba.

-Póntela –le sugirió ella. Estaban los dos solos en la alcoba de Hlind.

-¿Y si nos descubren?

-Madre está ocupada con Ragas. Le gustan mucho los norn, no vendrá pronto.

Loki miró la galdrar y sintió como si esta lo llamara. Hizo lo que Amora le sugería. Se cubrió con ella, era muy cómoda, se sintió perfectamente a gusto con ella, aunque le venía grande y arrastraba a sus pies.

-¿Conoces el hechizo para convertirme en serpiente?

-Sí.

-Enséñamelo.

-Tienes que imaginarte lo que se siente ser una serpiente y pronunciar la palabra frœði, si tu seidh es lo bastante fuerte te transformarás.

-Suena fácil.

-Súbete la capucha –Amora le ayudó a acomodársela y luego se sentó a los pies de Loki dando por hecho que esto les tomaría un buen rato. –No te decepciones si no consigues mucho. Cómo dije yo –una hechicera con más experiencia- sólo consigo cambiar mi piel pero no el resto de mi cuerpo.

Loki inhaló hondo e intentó seguir las instrucciones de Amora. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello sería imposible. ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que se siente ser una serpiente? Pero en verdad lo deseaba, deseaba tener ojos de serpiente, mirar y sentir desde el suelo y deslizarse. Le pareció escuchar una risa queda, pero no era de Amora.

Sintió mucho frío y luego…

.

La cena comenzó sin que Loki apareciera.

-No sé dónde está madre –dijo Thor. Frigga le creyó, Thor no sabía mentir. –Debe seguir molesto conmigo. –Y Thor le contó lo ocurrido con el libro de Sif.

-Sólo debes disculparte y volverán a ser amigos –lo consoló Frigga.

Esa noche Ragas no estaba invitado a la mesa de la reina. Había dicho que se marcharía pero que volvería después para parlamentar con Odín. Mejor que mejor. Sería dos veces humillado pues ella persuadiría a Odín de no consentir a la petición del norn. En cambio, los acompañaban sus huéspedes vanir. La abuela de Frigga fue de esa raza, y aunque ella nació en Asgard, esa herencia hacía que los vanir la miraran con buenos ojos; además de que no olvidaban que fue gracias a ella que la guerra entre Asgard y Vanaheim se resolvió mediante la diplomacia en vez de mediante las armas.

Loki llegó tarde. Se disculpó con ella antes de ocupar su sitio al lado de Thor. Frigga seguía la conversación con sus huéspedes pero de tanto en tanto miraba a sus mellizos. Loki casi no probó la comida y parecía ausente.

Sin importar sus ocupaciones, Frigga siempre ponía a sus mellizos a dormir. Le gustaba escuchar las historias de su día y recibir sus abrazos de buenas noches. Sabía que conforme crecieran le exigirían más privacidad y poco a poco la alejarían así que procuraba disfrutarlas mientras durara su infancia. Esa noche Loki no le pidió que le mostrase su seidh, estaba taciturno y parecía agotado. Ella les dio las buenas noches a ambos. Cuando ya se marchaba vio a Thor escabulléndose a la cama de su hermano.

"¿Por qué duermen abrazados?" Les había preguntado una vez.

"Porque así vinimos al mundo" le respondieron.

Se retiró a sus habitaciones.

Valaskialf era suyo. En tiempos de guerra era capaz de convocar un escudo que protegiera el castillo.

Odín ya había demorado demasiado su retorno. Peor aún, no le había escrito. Hallinskide podía verlo. Sabía que se encontraba en Vilwarin, la ciudad de los elfos de luz. El guardián le dijo que Odín estaba bien.

Esa noche, había requerido a Hati y a Eir que se quedaran con ella. Hati montaría guardia ante su puerta, velaría toda la noche que nadie se acercara a su reina. Eir dormiría con ella.

Frigga se puso sus ropas de dormir y oró al gran árbol, lo que usualmente hacía. Pero esa noche igual dibujó runas protectoras en la cabecera de su cama.

Eir le tendió una copa con un brebaje que la reina bebió de golpe.

-Amargo –le dijo Frigga.

-Buscar la verdad es amargo –le recordó Eir.

Frigga se adormiló de inmediato. Eir le ayudó a meterse en la cama. La reina no supo más, aquella poción la sumergió en una oscuridad densa y opresiva. Emergió inhalando profundas bocanadas de aire, como si hubiera estado sumergida bajo el agua por mucho tiempo.

Miró alrededor. Estaba en medio de un jardín de árboles gigantescos sembrados con perfecta simetría. Se sintió empequeñecida y desorientada.

-Odín –lo llamó en voz alta al tiempo que echaba a andar.

Estaba caminando en sueños. Lo había hecho así para alcanzar a su marido.

-Por aquí –la llamó la voz de Odín. Ella lo vio de pie ante uno de esos árboles.

-Esto no es Asgard.

-No lo es.

-Así pues sueñas con el reino en el que ya te encuentras.

-¿Qué es lo que te aqueja amada? Es raro que camines en sueños cuando no estoy contigo. –Su cuerpo quedaba atrás y era vulnerable, ella no podría despertarse mientras estuviera en el reino de los sueños. -¿Hay problemas en nuestro reino? ¿Cómo están los mellizos?

-El reino está a salvo y nuestros hijos también. Vine porque guardas silencio y no retornas a mí. –Odín la tomó de las manos.

-No podía poner en una carta lo que estoy por decirte. Vine buscando una alianza con los ijósálfar pero encontré mucho más. Han descubierto una manera de abrir una senda hacia las raíces del Yggdrasil. Uno de ellos se presentará ante el árbol del universo y yo iré con él.

-Hallinskide no me dijo…

-Le ordené que no refiriera ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera a ti –Odín la abrazó. Contemplar el árbol lo volvería poderoso y sabio. Más de lo que ya lo era. Pero ni siquiera ellos que eran dioses, sabían cuándo ni cómo volvería.

.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte –dijo Loki esa mañana. -Búscame en la fuente de Birka en una hora.

Y con esas palabras se alejó corriendo.

Loki estaba muy misterioso. Thor fue a buscarlo a la hora convenida. Llevaba consigo una hogaza de pan recién horneado para compartir. Ya se había disculpado por lo del libro mojado, la noche previa, antes de dormirse abrazado a Loki. Su hermano lo había perdonado en el acto, dijo que eso ya no importaba.

No había ni rastro de su mellizo en el jardín que rodeaba la fuente. Thor se sentó a esperarlo mordisqueando el pan hasta terminárselo. Se encogió de hombros, Loki no extrañaría algo que no sabía que tenía. Se estaba adormilando recargado de un tocón de árbol cuando escuchó un siseo.

Se incorporó y fijó la mirada sobre un matorral. Estaba seguro de que el sonido provenía de esa dirección. Se sentía observado.

Una serpiente reptó hacia él. Era más grande que cualquier serpiente que Thor hubiera visto antes. Se puso de pie despacio. Las serpientes no atacaban si no eran molestadas. No cazaban aesir sino ratones.

-Eres muy bonita –le habló Thor y el reptil se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de él. Se irguió mostrando su lengua viperina. -¿Me estás oliendo? No soy un ratón como podrás apreciar, es inútil que me muerdas, no podrías comerme.

El reptil se quedó quieto.

Thor extendió una mano. Había visto a algunos einheriar agarrarlas. Le habían explicado como sujetarlas para que no pudieran morderlo. Jamás lo había intentado. Tensó todo su cuerpo. Se movió tan veloz como pudo agarrando la serpiente por la cabeza. Se irguió triunfal.

-¡Espera a que Loki te vea! –Estaba exultante. La serpiente intentó zafarse pero la tenía firmemente sujeta, no podía morderlo así que se le enroscó en el brazo.

Thor aguardó. Loki llegaría en cualquier momento y le mostraría su tesoro. Quizás podrían presumirla ante Sif y Eir. El veneno de serpiente se usaba para algunas pociones, ellas apreciarían tan conveniente regalo. La serpiente siseaba, un sonido furioso, no dejaba de moverse, Thor sintió que le comprimía el brazo.

-Compórtate –le ordenó tirando de ella con su brazo libre para aflojar su agarre. –Quieres pelearte conmigo. Te aplastaré bajo mi bota si continúas.

El reptil se liberó de sus manos y lo atacó con velocidad apabullante. Le clavó los colmillos en un hombro. La mordida se sintió como una puñalada. Hubo un destello de luz verde y Thor se halló a sí mismo en el suelo.

-¡Thor! –Su mellizo estaba sobre él. –No quería morderte, solo quería sorprenderte.

-Pues lo lograste. Tus colmillos, ¿eran venenosos? –El brazo le hormigueaba y sentía la lengua pastosa.

.

Sif y Amora les ayudaron a llevar a Thor al castillo.

-¡No le digan a Eir! ¡No le digan a madre! –Les había rogado Loki. –Sólo tienen que curarlo. Tú debes saber qué clase de serpiente lo mordió –increpó a Amora. –Y tú debes saber qué antídoto darle –se dirigió a Sif.

El sitio de la mordedura se había hinchado y supuraba un líquido negruzco. Sif le tocó el brazo y Thor soltó un alarido.

-Era una serpiente kangaskäärme –dijo Amora, mientras le quitaba las botas a Thor a tirones. –Su veneno no es mortal a menos que ataque más de una vez. Sólo recibió una mordida, ¿cierto?

Loki asintió varias veces. No le habían dicho a Sif como es que Thor había resultado herido.

-Eir tiene un antídoto que resguarda como si fuera oro. Creo que funcionará. –Sif se marchó corriendo.

-Vete a buscar la capa –le pidió Loki a Amora. La había dejado tirada junto a la fuente antes de ayudarle a Thor a levantarse. Amora obedeció.

Habían tendido a Thor sobre su cama.

-Loki –lo llamó. -¿Aprendiste el hechizo para atenuar el dolor? –Loki negó.

-Es una lástima –dijeron al unísono.

La cosa no fue a mayores. Sif volvió con el antídoto prometido y le ayudó a Thor a beberlo. Le puso un emplasto y le vendó el brazo con actitud de que hacía eso todos los días. Se despidió prometiendo guardar el secreto.

.

Esa noche los mellizos estuvieron muy silenciosos durante la cena. Frigga los observaba de reojo. Intuía que habían peleado de nuevo, se imaginaba que Loki había vencido y que además había lesionado a Thor en el brazo derecho. Lo supo todo por la manera afectuosa en que Loki le acercaba la comida a Thor, por las miradas que se daban el uno al otro y por la rigidez en los dedos de su primogénito.

No solía intervenir en sus peleas a menos que no consiguieran reconciliarse por sí mismos. Estarían juntos toda la vida, debían aprender a sobrellevar sus diferencias. Además de que Frigga sabía lo mucho que se querían.

Los dejó estar con su benevolente vigía a distancia.

.

Loki fue quien se deslizó en la cama de Thor esa noche. Su mellizo le hizo espacio de inmediato. Se acomodaron frente a frente y de pronto Loki metió una mano bajo la camisa de Thor y la apoyó en su pecho.

-¿Qué haces? –Susurró Thor.

-Siento tu corazón.

-¿Crees que se me detendrá mientras duermo? –Loki asintió.

-No sabemos en realidad que tan venenoso soy –Thor sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando le contaste a madre que fui yo quien se comió los panes de la cena de Yule, antes de la cena?

-Sí.

-Yo diría que eres bastante venenoso.

-Por eso estoy haciendo esto.

.

-Estás preocupada –le dijo Eir a Frigga mientras alistaban sus caballos. Acudirían a los jardines de la diosa Idûnne para recolectar manzanas doradas, un regalo que Frigga había decidido enviarle a Njörðr, rey de Vanaheim y dios del mar.

-Tuve un sueño anoche. Había sangre en mis manos.

-¿Era un sueño profético? –Frigga asintió. Eir se quedó pensativa. A veces el don de Frigga aumentaba las preocupaciones en vez de aliviarlas. Saber lo que acontecerá sin saber bien cómo y cuándo…

-¡Madre! –Loki llegó corriendo hasta ella. –Me dijeron que saldrás a cabalgar. Quiero ir contigo.

-Loki, debes quedarte a practicar con Sköll.

-Espera, mira lo que quiero mostrarte –le rogó su hijo. –Sólo será un momento.

-Ve con él –le dijo Eir. –Yo me ocuparé de ponerle los arreos a tu caballo.

Frigga siguió a su hijo al exterior de las caballerizas. Sólo entonces se fijó en que Loki llevaba con él su carcaj de flechas y su arco.

-Loki…

-Espera, sólo un poco, lo prometo. –Loki se preparó para tensar el arco. Acomodó la flecha y lo sujetó con su mano derecha. Luego lo bajó hacia el suelo, pisó la cuerda y usó todo su cuerpo para estirarla. Cuando lo logró mantuvo tenso el brazo que sostenía el arco y se inclinó para sujetar con la otra la cuerda y el extremo de su flecha.

Frigga lo vio hacer todo eso con muchísima concentración y cuidado. Loki estaba sudando y resollando cuando consiguió disparar la flecha contra un árbol cercano. Erró el blanco.

-Fallé –suspiró desolado. Se había esforzado tanto para fallar en algo que ya dominaba. –Yo… madre… no me dejes, quiero ir contigo al jardín de Idûnne, aunque aún no tenga la edad para entrar en él, déjame cuidando tu caballo pero quiero estar contigo.

Lo que Loki no dijo pero ella entendió, era que se sentía abandonado.

-Loki esa técnica de disparo no te servirá de nada en una batalla –su hijo procuró dominar su decepción y mostrarle una cara tranquila. –No puedo decir que superaste la prueba que les impuse. Pero recompensaré tu ingenio. Montarás conmigo.

La sonrisa de su hijo la hizo olvidarse de todo lo que la preocupaba.

.

Continuará…


End file.
